


Familiar Faces

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking Disaster, Begging, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bus, Cupcakes, Developing Friendships, Dom/sub Undertones, Exes, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lack of Communication, Male-Female Friendship, Not Cheating, Oral Sex, Pirates vs Ninjas, Queen Songs, Rain, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing an umbrella, Strangers, Strangers to Friends, Teasing, commuters, terrible singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Having taken the same bus to work every day from her village for the past five years, the reader recognises every single face. Until, one day, someone new catches her eye: a dark haired man who clearly doesn’t belong. There’s a sadness to him, a disconnect that is almost palpable.It takes weeks for the reader to gather the courage to speak to him. When she finally does, she realises that there is far more to him than the broody exterior. He’s a right shit, a trouble maker and a tease. Loki challenges her, draws her from her shell. Beneath all of that, though, he is a decent man. Kind and caring, despite everything.As they get to know each other, Loki and the reader find they have a lot more in common than they’d first realised and strike up a friendship - and more - founded on nothing more than simply sharing the same bus route. Modern day, commuter AU.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 81
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

"Morning, Edith. May I?“

The elderly woman leant against the window nodded, giving you a kind smile as she moved her bag from the aisle seat. Her gaze skimmed your outfit and she raised her eyebrows curiously, the wrinkles around her lips scrunching up more than usual as the edges of her mouth curved upwards. "You’re looking lovely today, dear. Going somewhere nice?”

Tugging on your skirt as you sat down, annoyed that you wouldn’t be able to cross your legs in the tight fabric without ripping a seam and flashing everyone, you said, “Sadly not. I’ve got my annual evaluation so need to look my best.”

"Don’t you worry about that, my dear. You know that Mr Rogers would be completely lost without you by his side.“ Edith patted your knee comfortingly before jumping into a story about how her little ginger kitten, Darcy, had managed to tear her way through another set of cushions last weekend. "Her tiny claws really are very sharp, you know! My grandson says that… Y/N, my dear, are you alright?”

Blinking a few times, you turned towards her and apologised. “I’m sorry, Edie, my mind was somewhere else entirely. What were you saying about Darcy?”

"Never mind that,“ the elderly woman said, shaking her head. She’d followed your gaze and immediately guessed what - or more accurately who - you’d been staring at. "He’s rather handsome, isn’t he?”

"Edith!“ Nudging her in the side with your elbow, you worked hard not to burst into a fit of laughter. Unfortunately, she was completely right. From this angle you could only make a tiny proportion of his outline, but what an outline it was. He had shoulder black hair, slightly curly but clearly well cared for, and amazingly broad shoulders, only highlighted by the tight black suit jacket he wore.

You could contain your laughter no more when Edith actually stood up and tried to peak around the other people on the bus to get a better look at the man. You so wished that you hadn’t been looking at your phone when you’d walked past him earlier. What you’d give to see his face. Shaking her head disappointedly when she sat down, her aching legs unable to stand for any longer, Edith said, "Sorry, dear. I can’t get a good look. Fruity Shirts is in the way.”

"Of course Fruity’d ruin our fun,“ you sighed.

You’d been taking this same bus to work now every day for the past five years and in that time you’d gotten to recognise an awful lot of faces. There was Edith, of course, who you saw every Thursday when she went in to the town centre to do her grocery shopping. Fruity Shirts - so named for the completely ridiculous shirts he wore to work every day - was another regular. Despite his extraordinarily colourful shirts, you’d never once seen him smile and were fairly certain that he was a dentist; an unsurprising fact since he seemed the kind to enjoy legally inflicting pain on people every day.

Other regulars included Ravenclaw - a student never seen without his Harry Potter scarf, even in the summer, Giles - a young man whose name you’d recently learned was, in fact, Oliver but he looked far too much like a Giles to change it now - and Double Mocha - a beautiful waitress who was never without her morning cup of coffee.

As strange as it may be, you’d gotten quite used to their constant presence. You couldn’t recall a single occasion that you’d actually spoke to any of them, or any of the other regular commuters that you saw every day, but just seeing their familiar faces made you feel calm and relaxed. So, of course, after years of getting to know these people, it wasn’t hard to pick out someone new to the route.

"You think he’s moved in round here?” you asked Edith. You were surprised by how hopeful you sounded. Unsure where that emotion had come from - after all, you were perfectly happy with your life as it was - without a man - you tried to clarify your question. “I mean, I’ve just never seen him before. And there were a few houses for sale up the hill…”

"He might just be visiting, dear.“

"I know, Edie. Still, there’s no harm in dreaming.”

"With a frame like that, I bet the rest of him is… How would you say, well proportioned?“

Burying your head in your hands, you swore to try and forget this conversation ever happened. Edith was practically a grandmother to you and you loved her dearly but that didn’t mean you wanted to discuss the size of a stranger’s genitals with her. It just felt completely wrong. Still, you couldn’t help but agree with her assumption. He did look like the kind of man that… No. You weren’t going to think about that.

Edith’s elbow in your ribs suddenly brought your attention back to your surroundings. She nodded towards the handsome stranger who was shuffling past Pixie Cut as the bus neared his stop. You actually let out a quite gasp at the sight of him in the full. He was tall, far taller than you’d realised when he was sat down, and that suit definitely did him a few favours. You weren’t sure you’d ever seen anyone quite so gorgeous. And that was all without even seeing his face.

"Close your mouth, dear. You’ll catch flies.”

"Shut up, Edith,“ you bit back, without any real malice. Turning away from the elderly woman, who was smirking more than the Cheshire Cat, you buried your burning face in your hands. For the first time in your life, faced with Edith’s teasing, you found yourself actually counting down the seconds until you got to work.

***

He wasn’t there on the trip back home.

You’d hardly expected him to be there but had somehow spent the entire day hoping that you’d get to see him again. That mystery man with the gorgeous black hair and the incredible suit. But, no. He was nowhere to be seen.

And for some reason, the journey back to your village felt a little more lonely than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gertrude - you know Gertie, my dear, from my knitting club, married to Marisol, David’s grandmother - says that she saw your mysterious man down round by Oak Meadows yesterday. Apparently, he’s bought old man Lee’s house.”

That was certainly a surprise. Mr Lee had lived in what could conservatively be called a mansion, or a castle if one exaggerated a little. The last valuation of the property had come in around a modest three million. With its hefty price tag, Marvel House had stood empty for the past three years since he’d passed.

“He’s not short of a few, then,” you mused. Lowering your voice, you muttered, “And he’s not my man, Edith. I wish you’d stop saying things like that.”

Edith, dark eyes shimmering in the morning sunlight, smiled conspiratorially. “Have you spoken to him yet?”

“You know I haven’t, Edie.”

“You should!” Already anticipating your argument, she said, “I know rich men are a specific breed but they aren’t all rude or self important. Take Mr Lee, after all. Perhaps dark and handsome over there is the same.”

Despite his riches, Mr Lee had been a kind man. He had made his fortune designing comics in years past then come to retire in the quaint, quiet countryside. It wasn’t often he ventured outside the large gates of his home but every time he did it was with a smile and nothing but joy for the residents of your small village. As such, the entire population of Southon Green turned out for his funeral, sending him away with quite the celebration. 

Though you wanted to assume the same of the curious stranger, there were distinctly different vibes from him. The stiff and straight way he held himself, physically uncomfortable to be slumming it on the bus with the regular people of the world. Perhaps that was a harsh judgement but as of yet no one had been brave enough to take the empty seat beside him and it had been over two weeks since this mysterious man had first started taking the bus. 

“You’re staring, my dear,” Edith whispered, digging her elbow into your side. Blinking for the first time in a minute, you pulled your gaze from the man’s sharp figure, cheeks burning. You felt no judgement from your friend, though. She simply smiled and asked, “Why don’t you just go up and say hello?”

“Edith, no one does that anymore." 

In a world of internet dating, just walking up to a person to say hi was a foreign concept. After all, it simply interrupted another person’s day and those that were brave enough to risk face to face rejection often came across as creepy. The dark haired man seemed miserable enough to be stuck on the bus as it was without a stranger disturbing his peace. 

Cheerful reminiscence in her voice, Edith softened as she recalled her past. "It was so much simpler in my day. I was at a dance hall when I first met my darling Michael. He saw me in the crowd with my friend and immediately came over to ask for a dance. The most handsome man I’d ever seen. I couldn’t believe my luck.”

You reached across and gave Edith’s hand a gentle squeeze. You’d heard this story a thousand times before but never grew tired of hearing it. Her wistful, often crazy, always romantic, stories of their life together filled your heart with joy. Behind the smile, however, it was clear she missed him dreadfully. 

“Anyway,” Edith said. She dabbed the corners of her eyes with a frilly hanky, grateful that didn’t mention it, then brought a smile to her face that wasn’t entirely fake. “Gertrude also told me that he’s living alone.”

“And how exactly did she come up with that conclusion?”

Half expecting a wild tale of the eighty-five year old woman climbing over the tall, iron gate and sneaking around Marvel House like an amateur Sherlock Holmes, you were almost disappointed when Edith explained, “She asked him, of course! She caught him on the way back from the post office. You know how she is; she’ll chat anyone’s ear off if she gets the chance and answering her questions is the easiest way to get her to go away, bless her soul. I’m quite certain that Mr Mysterious will never make that mistake again. I’m sure he’d be quite happy to talk to you, though.”

She was as bad as your mother, trying to set you up with every single man - and lately woman, too - in the village. About to tell Edith that, yes, the back of his head was more attractive than most, but that was hardly reason to suspect you’d be interested in him, or more importantly vice versa, the words dried up as the man rose from his seat and met your gaze. 

His skin was paler than you’d expected but, paired with dark wavy locks, it simply enhanced his beautiful features. The lines of his face were sharp and defined but underlaid by a surprising softness. Deep green eyes, sparkling with amusement as you stared, and something more. 

Tiredness, you realised. 

It was a familiar look around those who slaved away in the city. They gave their lives for a slightly larger check and the promise of eventual success, gave their hearts to unworthy recipients only to have their souls shattered. They were beaten down by the world but still stood tall, fought back and wore their success for all to see - a shield to cover their true pain.

He took your breath away. 

Literally. 

When he winked your way, an all too knowing smirk on his lips, you momentarily forgot how to breathe. Without a word, or even another glance your way, the man strode off the bus.

As the bus drove away, Edith squeezed your hand and said, “See? He’s interested. I told you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Pathetic. 

That’s what you were. It was over 2 weeks since he - Loki, you’d learned recently - had overheard you and Edith talking on the bus. In the time since then, overcome by embarrassment, you had employed every technique you knew to avoid his gaze from looking down at a closed newspaper to getting off the bus a stop early.

What had been worse was when Loki caught your eye out the window and gave a little wave as the bus drove away. A sincere action to all who viewed it from the warmth of the bus but clearly teasing to you, out in the cold. Conceited bastard. 

Despite your best attempts to ignore him, you couldn’t put Loki, with his dark shiny hair and infuriatingly smug smile, from your mind. He was always there in your thoughts, night and day. And so in the ultimate show of patheticness, when you boarded the bus to find him absent, you forewent your usual walk to the bench at the back and instead sat in Loki’s usual seat at the front to feel closer to him. 

The world passed by in a blur of green as you traded the city heights for old oaks and farm land. At Billowslane, your daydreams of a wonderful life as Mrs Loki, were shattered by a shadow in your periphery. Before you could get a good look at their face, they sat in the seat behind you and leant forward, warm breath on the back of your neck. “Don’t turn around. Keep looking straight out the window. I said don’t turn around. Have you got it?”

“Got what?” you asked stiffly.

The man hissed, “You know what.”

“I really don’t.”

“If this is some attempt to play stupid, I won’t pay more. Do you have it or not?”

“I don’t know what shit you’re involved in but -” Against your better judgement, you ignored the man’s warning and turned around. Your eyes went wide. It was none other than Loki, a huge grin on his face. 

“You’re very beautiful when you’re scared,” he said, sliding around into the seat beside you. 

You shoved his arm, feeling marginally better when he nearly fell off the seat. “What is wrong with you?!”

“Swap with me. You’re in my seat. Swap.”

“It’s a public bus. There are no assigned seats,” you pointed out.

For some reason, Loki’s smile grew even more at your argument. His head fell to the side as he studied you, like one might a piece of art. “And yet, you saw I wasn’t here and chose to sit in the seat I always choose despite having half the bus free.”

To end his teasing, you just did as he asked. You stood up and shuffled across, incredibly aware of his hands brushing around your waist and back as he slid into his spot. Smoothing out your shirt as you gathered your things, you met Loki’s gaze and muttered, “Next time, don’t be so…”

“Charming? You don’t need to move. I’ve been waiting to talk to you for over a month. I’m Loki, although you already knew that.” You frowned, confused and more than a little guilty. Loki shrugged. “Every old woman in the village has been accosting me and I’ve seen you at the afternoon stitch and bitch.”

“Presumptuous to assume we talk about you.”

“Don’t you?”

“Oh, shut up.” You rolled your eyes and looked out the front window but found yourself sneaking glances at the dark haired man. He’d sat back, long legs crossed as he watched you watching him, savouring the not-so-secret attention. He really was something else. “Aren’t you going to ask my name?”

Loki twisted to face you directly. “What makes you think I don’t already?”

“You’re coming off a little stalker-ish.”

“Exciting, isn’t it, Y/N?” You shoved him again, earning a laugh as the attempt barely moved him an inch. Expression softening, Loki explained, “Edith talks about you as if you were her own family. She talks and talks and talks… Does that woman ever stop?”

“No,” you answered fondly. “She’s been around practically my entire life so might as well be.”

“How sweet.”

You frowned at his tone and folded your arms over your chest. “No need to be like that, Loki.”

“Oh, I do like the way you say my name,” he hummed, something dangerously tempting flickering in his eyes. It faded quickly, though, replaced by a surprising sincerity. “I did not mean to sound so sharp. My family is… Complicated. It is hard to believe that others have ever had it easy in that particular department. Anyway, I do believe this is your stop. Perhaps tomorrow morning we may have a real conversation. You seem one of the few interesting things about this… charming village.”

“Why move here if you hate it?”

“Did I say that I hated it? No. As for your question, I came here for the same reason anyone moves to the middle of nowhere - to escape.” The bus rolled to a halt and Loki gestured towards the exit. “Have a good evening, Y/N.”

“You too, Loki. See you tomorrow, I guess.”

“I look forward to it, dear.”


	4. Chapter 4

“If I were you, I would simply quit and find a better job.”

If only life were that easy, you thought. “I can barely afford my home as it is without doing something impulsive like quitting my job.”

Of course, if that something impulsive was running away with Loki, trading in real life for a fantasy existence on a beautiful desert island in the middle of the ocean where the only things to do were bathe in the sun, swim in the ocean and make love to the gorgeous man beside you then you might well have considered it. You certainly weren’t going to tell him that, or entertain the possibility as anything other than it was - a far flung dream - but you couldn’t shake the feeling that he somehow already knew. 

The setting sun cast beautiful colours across Loki’s face, reds and oranges that contrasted his dark hair, pulled back today in a loose ponytail, to highlight his sharp features. “You do not enjoy your work. Lord knows you complain to me about it every day. So why stay?”

“Do you enjoy yours?” He shook his head. “Then you understand why I don’t just leave. It’s why everyone puts up with the crap: money. You know, it’s been three weeks we’ve been having these little chats and I still don’t know what you actually do.”

He shifted in his seat, turning away from the light so that it cast only shadows on his face, and said, “Did you ever consider that there was a reason for my secrecy?”

“MI6?” You asked, earning another shake of his head. “Would the answer be no if you actually were?”

“Probably.”

You rolled your eyes; Loki really could be infuriating at times but you knew today he was teasing without malice. Sinking into the seat, wishing not for the first time that the bus company replaced the tattered seats with newer, more comfortable ones, you huffed, “Well, whatever it is you do the money must be insane to afford Marvel House. So, it’s either completely illegal or incredibly top-secret.”

“Or tremendously dull like banking.”

“Oh, it’s not is it? You aren’t some high flying investment banker who relieves stress by getting closer to nature in the grounds of your super private mansion? Rolling around in the muddy pond or sniffing trees?”

That god forsaken smirk lit up Loki’s expression. “I assure you that I do neither of those things to relieve my stress. There are far more pleasurable ways to relax, as I’m sure you well know. You could work for me.”

The sudden change of topic caught you off guard but you quickly regained your composure and laughed off the suggestion. “No way. Terrible idea.”

“Why?” Loki asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

“Never work for someone you think is attractive. Always leads to terrible choices, disappointing shags in the stationery cupboard and quick dismissals.”

Loki casually brushed his finger down your cheek, igniting the nerves like electricity. He leant forward and lowered his voice, promising, “I would never fire you for that sort of behaviour.”

“That’s what worries me. Come on,” you insisted, leaning back to create a little distance between you. The extra inch cleared the air of the undeniable tension, the kind that should be reserved for somewhere far more private than a busy bus. Your head stopped spinning, your thoughts slowing to a manageable rate as you pushed all images of Loki, hair loose around his face, eyes closed as he came beneath your touch, from your mind. “What is it you really do?”

He regarded you closely, partly suspicious and partly smug over the ease with which you flustered around him, before conceding. “My family own a few businesses and I oversee the running of the lesser ones.”

“So you’re a CEO?” you asked, not entirely surprised. 

“Of sorts." 

"Why on Earth do you take the bus into the city, then?”

“I’ve always prefered being around the common folk.”

You shoved him gently. “Bullshit.”

One thing you’d learned about Loki was that he was, when he wanted to be, an exceptionally good liar. However, that was one lie too big for even his talents and he quickly relented. “They truly are awful. But I saw you waiting and wanted to get to know you. Suffering in this filth and catching your attention is the first step in a complex scheme to steal your affections.”

“You’re slumming it to spend time with me?” No compliment he’d ever given you, insincere as they always sounded, affected you as this revelation did. You couldn’t believe that anyone, let alone someone like Loki, would ever go to that sort of effort to be with you. You were certain that your heart would burst from your chest any second now.

“There is no-one else I’d face these dreadful things for. Too much?” he asked, catching glimpse of your expression. 

You laughed, mostly out of nerves. “Just a little. Your ‘scheme’, are there more parts to it? What is the end goal?”

“Is it not obvious?” Loki closed the gap between you once again, the tip of his nose brushing against yours. His scent enveloped you, an earthy aftershave that was utterly intoxicating. He lifted a hand, half cupping your throat as his thumb gently stroked the line of your jaw. “I plan on seducing you until you beg me to take you to bed where you will experience pleasure the kind you’ve only dreamed of and scream my name until your throat is raw.”

Swallowing deeply, you breathed, “Quite the silver tongue you’ve got there.”

“Oh, you’ve no idea.” His fingers danced across the back of your neck, his dark eyes sparkled with promises of a night you’d never forget. You could lose yourself in his gaze right here, give in to temptation and let him take whatever he wanted. It would be so easy. 

“Excuse me, dear.” Edith’s soft voice tore you from the moment and you jumped away from Loki, putting as much distance between you as possible without falling into the aisle. If she noticed how hot and bothered you were, she had the good grace not to mention it. Although, judging by the look she shot Loki she was all too aware of what she’d interrupted. “I’m sorry to bother you, love, but I’m going away for the weekend and hoped you could look after little Darcy for me.”

“Of course, Edie. Drop her round in the morning.”

“You are too good to me, dear.” Edith continued to look between you and Loki, whose eyes you could feel burning on your back, a smile twitching at her lips. “Perhaps you could help look after Darcy. She can be quite a handful, the little devil, and I’m sure Y/N wouldn’t mind the company.”

Somewhere between burying your head in your hands and outright pushing the delightfully meddlesome woman down the stairs, you said stiffly, “Goodbye, Edith.”

“My stop isn’t for another ten minutes.”

“I said, goodbye.”

“I can take a hint,” she muttered, amused, as she returned to her seat at the back of the bus. 

“Obviously not,” you groaned to yourself. No doubt when she came round to deliver Darcy in the morning, she would pester you for every detail from your journey tonight. She really was a menace at times. Turning back to Loki, who was still watching you intently, you asked, “Do you like cats?”

He huffed. “I loathe the creatures. They’re evil incarnate.”

“You’ll hate Darcy then. She’s the worst and she’s only a little kitten. Vicious monster.”

“I’m sure I’ll find another excuse to earn an invitation to your home.”

Loki’s arrogance was both incredibly annoying - how could anyone be so certain of their own abilities? - and incredibly attractive. His directness was refreshing and this was a game you actually enjoyed playing. Despite his bravado, it was clear that Loki was giving you the power here. It was entirely up to you to take the bait and that was exciting indeed. 

Leaning back in your chair, you crossed your arms over your chest and stared out the front window. The sun disappeared beyond the horizon, giving way to the clear night. Sneaking a glance at Loki’s reflection in the glass, you said, “We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?”


	5. Chapter 5

You looked up hopefully at the sound of an approaching engine, praying that your bus was finally approaching. It had been twenty minutes since you’d stepped out of the house in a flap, desperately rushing down the road towards the bus stop, muttering a prayer that you hadn’t already missed it. As always seemed to happen when it was raining, though, the bus was apparently running late.

The minutes ticked by and still no sign of the bus. To make matters worse, the rain was getting heavier too. However, you couldn’t chance going back to your house to grab an umbrella. You’d fallen foul of that mistake before; the second that you’d opened the door to your house, the bus had appeared from around the corner and driven off without you. No, you weren’t going to risk that happening again - not with such an important presentation today - but god were you suffering for that decision.

Looking up the road towards the nearing sound of an engine, you groaned when you saw it wasn’t your bus. Instead, it was one of the rich, young boys speeding down the road in their ridiculously overpriced sports car. And speeding was definitely the word for it. The driver didn’t seem to be showing any signs of slowing down. In fact, he seemed to be speeding up and aiming straight for the puddle by your feet.

“Oh, please, no…”

Before you could command your feet to step backwards and out of the splash zone, the black jag zoomed past you. As it passed, the man-child behind the wheel definitely making a conscious effort to drive through the deepest part of the puddle for maximum splash, it sent what felt like a tidal waves worth of water in your direction, soaking you straight through to the core.

"You complete and utter bastard!“ you yelled, looking down at your ruined outfit. So much for the power of lucky shoes, you thought bitterly. Flipping the driver off as he disappeared down the road out of sight, you knew that you had no choice but to go back to your house and change even if it meant missing the bus. You’d just have to fork out the hundred odd pounds that it cost to get a taxi out this far into the wilderness.

Hearing the sound of another approaching engine, swearing to whatever god was listening that you would just step out into the road and end it all if that was indeed your bus, you were almost relieved to see it was just another sports car. Probably that man-child’s racing buddy. Stepping away from the curb to wait for him to pass, immensely grateful that the driver made an attempt to avoid the puddle, you frowned when the posh car reversed and stopped a few feet from you.

"Y/N?” Loki asked, stretched across the front seats with his head poking out the window. “Are you okay?”

"Do I look okay?“ You immediately felt bad for shouting at him and apologised, "Sorry, it’s just been one of those mornings.”

"It’s fine. I don’t suppose you want a lift?“

"I, uh… No, it’s okay. I need to go home and get changed.”

"I’ll wait,“ Loki insisted, opening the door to his car and signalling you over. "I’ve been looking for an excuse to get out of the board meeting and saving a damsel in distress should earn me a few points.”

He ignored your protests that your home was only a few streets away, insisting that he drive you back before you froze to death. You rolled your eyes but got into the car anyway. For the first time in your life you found yourself grateful for heated seats, rather than seeing them as a useless waste of money. A few seconds later, Loki pulled into your empty driveway and gave his word that he’d still be there when you returned.

"You look nice,“ he said as you slid into the car. He shook out his umbrella before pushing in under the seat, having been the perfect gentleman and protected you from the rain right from your doorstep. "You don’t normally dress this well.”

"Thanks!“ you exclaimed, pulling out your makeup palette in hope of fixing the ‘drowned rat’ look you currently had going on. "What’s this board meeting about, then?”

Loki groaned, turning up the heat when he noticed you shiver. “My father likes to gather 'the council’ to go over the yearly report and tear down every effort and contribution that I have given the company. The only saving grace is that he tears everyone down equally, save my brother, so for once I’m not the only one of the end of his bad temper.”

He’d spoken about his father before on your shared commute and it was consistently clear that the pair had what could be described at best as a strained relationship and at worst a deep seated hatred of one another that was about two words away from ending in murder.

"I’m sorry, Loki.“

"It’s hardly your fault. What’s your occasion?”

"Similar to yours, actually. Big presentation to our investors. They’re a bunch of sexist tossers but they’re the only ones willing to put money into the initiative.“

"You didn’t quit then.”

You shot him a glance, hardly surprised that he didn’t understand. He had his big house and expensive car, a job that was totally secure and more than paid the bills. It was easy to be brave when you had the safety net of money to fall back on. When you were literally living pay cheque to pay cheque, taking that big step was considerably less attractive. “No, I didn’t.”

The mood between you shifted into something uncomfortable for the first time. You’d sat in silence together before on the bus but this was oppressive. A physical weight crushing your chest. The rain hit the windscreen like tiny bullets, the constant onslaught doing little to lessen the tension.

It only broke when the car shuddered without warning over a speed bump, knocking your lipstick. Loki glanced over, unable to contain his smile at the bright line across your cheek. Caught at a red light, he reached over and wiped the dark smudge away with his thumb, the gentle touch sending sparks through your skin.

Turning your cheek into his hand, your lips parted slightly, you breathed a quiet thank you, almost lost beneath the raging storm outside. Loki’s gaze flickered to your mouth and you willed him to kiss you. It was obvious he wanted to and you wondered whether his hesitation was a test of his own self control or yours. He’d made it clear that you had to make the first move, why you didn’t know, some twisted game of temptation no doubt, but before you could an obnoxious horn from behind had him jumping back into his seat and driving on.

The universe really was against you today.

"There’s a flask in the glove box if you need courage.“

"Excuse me?”

"For your meeting.“ He stretched back in his seat, perfectly fitted suit straining across his thighs and drawing your attention downwards. It wasn’t the first time you’d noticed how 'well proportioned’ he was, as Edith had put it. No doubt well aware of the other thoughts going through your head, Loki teased, "What else could I have meant?”

Your cheeks were burning at having been caught staring and you suddenly found yourself incredibly interested by the roadworks out the window. By the time they passed, you were almost into the city so there were many more distractions to be found but none fully tore your attention from the handsome man beside you - especially when he filled the silence with a one man performance of Queen’s greatest hits.

"Must you butcher Freddy Mercury’s genius?“ you asked, horrified by the - purposefully - substituted lyrics and questionable melody. You were met only with that signature smirk and an even more confident performance of the strangest version of Bohemian Rhapsody that you’d ever heard.

Swept away by his enthusiasm, you too were soon singing along, providing off key harmonies and a blasphemous rendition of Brian May’s guitar riff. By the time you reached your work, you were three quarters through their greatest hits and incredibly sad to leave Loki.

He pulled up in front of your office and jumped out the car, umbrella ready, to take you to the front door. Eyes on his car, aware that leaving it alone for too long was an open invitation to have it stolen, he said, "I can pick you up tonight. If you want.”

"I’d like that. A lot.“

Even though he wasn’t facing you, you still caught sight of his smile. "Good luck with your meeting.”

"You too.“ Without thinking, you pressed a kiss to his cheek. It caught him by surprise but the glint in his eye suggested he wasn’t too upset about it. Maybe just upset that it had only been his cheek. Turning away, you smiled to the ground and muttered, "See you later, Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I promise I'm relatively nice xD


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s in the box?” Loki asked, hands outstretched to take the plastic box from you as you slid into his car. He passed it back and shut your door, sliding across the hood of his car with a grace that no man should have. You rolled your eyes as he got into the driver’s seat, buckling up with a ridiculous grin on his face. Oh, he was so full of it. 

“I made cake.” You unclipped the lid to reveal a selection of cupcakes, decorated in every colour you’d been able to get your hands on. It had taken three attempts to not burn them (first your oven had played up and burnt them to a crisp, then you’d forgotten to press start on the timer which resulted in the same catastrophe) and many hours of painstaking decorating to complete them. 

You looked over to Loki, expecting excitement, hoping for praise or at least a little jealousy towards the recipient. Instead, you were met with confusion. 

“Why have you put tiny piles of shit on them?”

“They’re dogs!” you exclaimed, mortified by the comparison. 

Loki’s lips turned up in a smirk to which you’d become well accustomed. “Are you quite certain?”

“Yes! I spent hours last night making them." 

"And this pink creature with a rainbow penis on its head is…”

“A unicorn, obviously!”

“Obviously. And the shiny drips coming from the tip, they're… Its magical seed?" 

It just got worse. You’d experienced your fair share of mortification over the years but this was up there at the top of the list. You looked back down at the cakes again, searching for proof that he was wrong. You’d known that they weren’t fantastic but you hadn’t imagined that your efforts were so far from reality. 

They really weren’t as bad as Loki was suggesting. You were sure of it. But perhaps you were just looking at them through sleep deprived glasses, imagining the truth instead of acknowledging the demonic creatures you had created. 

Slumping into the seat, you sighed, "Are they really that bad?”

“They are truly awful,” Loki said, brutally honest but somehow still kind. “However, I’m sure that they taste better than they look.”

Desperate for validation, you took the unicorn slash penis cat and tore the cake in two. Brave as a warrior, he put the entire half into his mouth and immediately spat it back out again. He wiped his hand on a tissue, stuffing what remained of the cake into the door pocket. 

Genuinely pained to be the one to inform you, he said softly, “I do believe that you confused the sugar and salt.”

“That’s impossible.” However a quick bite of the cake confirmed as much. You buried your head in your hands in shame. “I hate my life.”

You tensed when you felt Loki’s hand on your back but soon relaxed as he rubbed your shoulder gently, his thumb brushing over the base of your neck. The soft, steady rhythm calmed your sorrows, but only a little. “It isn’t the end of the world, my dear.”

“But it’s Steve’s birthday and everyone in the office is expecting me to bring the cakes. I swear, I’m usually really good at baking. Well, I’m no Mary Berry but they’re usually edible.” You sat upright, staring out the windscreen. “It feels like everything is going wrong lately.”

Loki pulled the car over and cupped your face, the soft touch providing great comfort. His eyes sparkled with enjoyment; he wasn’t laughing at you, rather the situation and the ridiculous decorations you’d chosen for your boss’s cakes. In hindsight, maybe cute animals weren’t the way to go for a man in his mid thirties but still. 

His gaze softened as your eyes grew wet, the stress of this and the rest of your week weighing heavily on your mind. His kindness was almost too much and this one, easily fixed problem was the straw that finally broke your back. “I know a bakery not far from here. My friend can provide you with some cakes. They may not be decorated as… interestingly as yours, though.”

“Thank you, Loki.” You brushed your lips over his, a brief kiss that you hoped conveyed everything you were feeling but couldn’t put into words. It was soft and sweet and barely anything at all but felt like the start of something much bigger. 

As you pulled back, Loki fought to hide the smile on his face - failing miserably. His fingers lingered against your cheek for a moment before his hand dropped, returning to the steering wheel. He started the car up again, his gaze on the road but his attention entirely on you. “Anything for you, love.”

Love? That was new. It left a warm feeling in your chest. A sense of peace and tranquillity. Safety. Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

“Thanks for picking me up,” you said, sliding into Loki’s car. “You didn’t have to wait up.”

Hitching a ride home with Loki was a familiar routine now. He claimed that your office was on his route home so it was no trouble but from everything you’d learned about him you were fairly sure that he came at least half an hour out of his way every day for you. The fact he denied it made you even more certain. 

Loki took your bag as you shuffled in, a light smile on his lips. He never greeted you with anything less, no matter how shitty a day he’d had, a fact for which you were eternally grateful. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I ignored the call of a beautiful damsel in distress?”

“I fear that I am neither a beautiful damsel, nor in distress, and that beneath that fancy suit of yours that you are far from a gentleman. All that talk of tender touch, I bet you prefer it rough.”

Loki scoffed, reaching over. He rested his hand on your thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. “You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I shall hear no arguments from you there. And as for my tender touch, I suppose you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“You’re incorrigible,” you scoffed, heat rising up the back of your neck. Loki made no effort to move his hand, instead rubbing circles on the inside of your thigh. With each brush, you found yourself imagining what it would be like to properly feel Loki’s touch, his hands on your skin, your bodies entwined. It was maddening. 

Through all these shared journeys, Loki had learned quickly how best to fluster you. It was torture of the most wonderful kind and you feared that your resistance was beginning to wear away. Soon enough you’d have to act on this thing between you before you lost your mind. It was an enticing thought indeed but this was good and you didn’t want to ruin it. 

Head falling back against the soft seat, you turned towards him and muttered, “I really do appreciate it. I know it’s late. I could have called a taxi.”

“I’m far cheaper.”

“Oh, is that so? Exactly how much is this going to cost me?”

Loki glanced over and licked his lips. There was a hunger in his eyes, a desperation as deep as yours to finally act. As his fingers climbed higher up your thigh, a quiet moan fell from your lips. If this was the price, it was one you were more than happy to pay. He really was too good at this; his fingers danced across your skin, igniting sparks even through the thin fabric of your trousers.

Just as your eyes fluttered shut, giving yourself over to whatever he desired, Loki’s hand retreated, leaving you wanting. He met your frustrated gaze with a wide grin and said, “I told you before, love. You’ll have to beg for it.”

“Not gonna happen, Loki.”

“We’ll see.”

The rest of the journey passed by in a blur of conversation, as always. However, Loki seemed to take great pleasure in making you blush, far more than normal. By the time Loki pulled into your driveway, you couldn’t get your thoughts out of the gutter. It was ridiculous; you felt like a horny teenager all over again.

Gathering your things, your hand hovered over the car door handle, not quite ready to say goodbye yet. “Do you… you know, fancy dinner? Payment for my rescue?”

The cheeky bastard actually had the nerve to stop and think about it. “Is your cooking any better than your baking?”

“Carry on like that and you won’t get any dessert.”

Loki smirked and followed you to the house, his hand resting comfortably on the small of your back. Hovering behind you, Loki’s breath warm on the back of your neck as you fumbled with your keys. His lips brushed against the shell of your ear, each word sending a shiver down your spine. “Anytime now, love.”

“You’re very distracting,” you breathed, the key missing the lock for the third time. 

"That is rather the plan.“ 

His soft hands covered yours as he plucked the keys free. Loki opened the door on his first attempt, body wrapped around yours, and guided you inside. Without needing to be told, he dropped the keys into the bowl by the door. 

A charged silence hovered between you as you each removed your coats, sparks shooting up your arm as you brushed past his body. He held your gaze as you kicked off your heels, perched on the third step up to remove his own shoes. 

You hovered against the wall for a long moment, muscles tense with indecision. Loki, for his merit, sat silently as he waited for you to take the lead. The way he looked at you, like you were a goddess, heaven sent, an angel to be worshipped, it was unlike anything you’d ever experienced before. It ignited a fire inside you, fuelled the desire you’d felt from the very first time you laid eyes on him. 

More than that, though, it was the fact he was willing to wait, to follow your lead. However you wanted this to go - be it upstairs for a night of glorious passion or downstairs for a friendly dinner and a soft kiss goodnight - he would follow suit without an argument. Perhaps it was some kind of power game, a twisted control over you, making you crazy for him, but you didn’t really care. 

Taking the leap, you slotted yourself between his legs and ran your fingers through his hair, a soft moan escaping his lips as you tugged on the dark strands. "Loki…”

“Yes, dear?" 

"I’m not really that hungry.”

“Me neither.”

“Thank god." 

You grabbed the lapels of his blazer and tugged him up, pressing your mouth against his in a passionate kiss. Loki responded immediately, meeting your lips with far more controlled intensity. He caught your face in his hands and kissed you slowly, deeply, until you couldn’t tell whether you were dizzy from a lack of air or just because of him. 

Separating long enough only to draw breath, Loki slid a hand down your body as he nipped at your lower lip, the sharp bite a beautiful contrast to the warm weight of his hand on your breast. He made quick work of your shirt, deft fingers undoing your buttons with far more ease than you managed. 

With little success of your own, you slipped the shirt from your shoulders. Loki’s eyes darkened and you scrambled up the stairs, tugging sharply on his tie to lead him to your bedroom. 

He stumbled after you and tripped on a step, landing on top of you. More graceful than you could ever be, Loki chuckled against your mouth and lifted you in the air, your legs immediately wrapping around his hips. You could feel the thick length of his erection straining against his trousers as he carried you up the remaining stairs. 

You made it through the bedroom door without further accident. The second you crossed the threshold, Loki boxed you against the wall and kissed you again, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Tell me what you want, love.”

“I think that’s fairly obvious,” you retorted, fiddling with his belt. 

Loki caught your wrists and pinned them above your head with one hand. The other slipped between your legs, teasing you through your trousers. You threw your head back as he rubbed your clit, bucked your hips in a desperate attempt for more friction. You let out a pathetic whine when he pulled back, frustrated beyond words.

“I distinctly recall telling you that you’d have to beg for more." 

The smirk on his face widened, the smug bastard. What was even worse was that every word he spoke just made you want him more. You wanted to relinquish control entirely, to give yourself to Loki and let him bring you to climax with nothing more than a word - if anyone could, you knew it would be him. 

"I’m waiting,” he teased, hand sliding up your torso to your bra. Loki traced the lacy edge, each brush of his fingers against your skin sending you a step closer to insanity. His soft touches combined with a string of kisses along your jaw, brief and gentle and leaving you desperate for more. 

Loki’s thumb drew random patterns across your wrists, the delicate caress almost too much. As his lips brushed against the shell of your ear, a shiver raced down your spine. His voice low, barely more than a whisper, he said, “You know what I want to hear.”

“Please.”

His hand traced the line of your torso, continued on down. Your breath grew ragged, your body so responsive, so desperate for his touch that your entire body shook when he slipped his hand beneath your waistband. Loki kissed your neck as he teased your throbbing clit through the thin fabric of your pants. “Please what, love?”

“Please, ah…” Just before you could speak the words into existence, Loki pulled back and suddenly lust wasn’t the only thing burning in your veins. Frustrated, you narrowed your eyes and hissed, “Loki, if you keep fucking teasing me, I’ll -”

“You’ll what?” he challenged, practically gleeful at your defiance.

“I’ll take that tie and strap you to the bloody headboard! See how you like being teased and -" 

Loki cut you off with a passionate kiss, releasing your hands from above your head. Without breaking the kiss, he stripped you of your trousers and all but tossed you onto your mattress. Being handled so roughly, yet looked upon with such awe and wonder, turned you on more than you could have ever imagined. 

Removing the thin strip of fabric from around his neck, Loki crawled up the length of your bed, otherwise still entirely clothed, a glint in his eye. You drew a sharp breath, realising what he intended, but then he simply tossed the tie aside. Loki laughed, a beautiful sound, as you let out a sigh of relief. "Next time, perhaps.”

His body covering your entirely, Loki propped his arms either side of your head and looked down at you with adoration in his eyes. “You truly are something special, Y/N.”

Cheeks warm, you reached up and captured his lips in another kiss, too overwhelmed to put your feelings into words. Whatever it was you managed to convey apparently convinced Loki that the time for teasing was past. 

As he sunk down and wrapped his mouth around your clit, already so close that his first skilful lick was almost enough to push you over the edge, you threw your head back and breathed, “Finally.”

Loki chucked, the vibration running straight to your core. “Oh darling,” he said. “I promise, this is just the beginning.”


	8. Chapter 8

You hadn't even sat down before Edith launched into her interrogation. She could have put MI5 agents to shame with her barrage of questions, the bright smile on her face disarming all of your mental defences and blinding you with her charm. Throw in the intoxicating smell of her freshly baked gingerbread and no one could resist her. 

Sinking into the bus seat, lamenting that it was nowhere near as comfortable as the one in Loki's car, you counted the many other aspects you missed about driving with him. While the sticky floors and severe lack of air conditioning were high on the list of things you hadn't missed about public transport, they were easily beaten by the noise. The bus was so loud, especially on a Saturday morning, filled to the brim with hyperactive children and young families heading into the city for a weekend shop, and your head pounded as the swirling mass of conversations around you 

Missing the quiet privacy of Loki's jag, you rested your head on Edith's shoulder and hid behind the dark lenses of your sunglasses. It would be great if someone could just turn down the brightness settings on the sun, you thought, already missing your darkened bedroom. Turning to your friend, you muttered, "Take it slow. From the beginning. One question at a time. And quietly, please. My head is killing me."

"You had a good evening last night then! Here, take these," Edith chortled. She dug through her bag and pulled out a packet of pain tablets, popping them out and handing them over. She patted your head gently and said, "Ah, to be young and able to hold your alcohol."

"Don't start on me, Edi." You swallowed the pills and closed your eyes, each bump in the road unsettling your stomach further. Burying your head in her neck, Edith's sweet perfume a familiar and calming scent, you grumbled, "I'm never drinking with Loki again. He can put it away like a god."

"It's going well between you, then?"

You nodded, a smile spreading across your face. The past two weeks with him had been complete and utter bliss. Every night you ate dinner together, sometimes at yours, sometimes at his, and you would share what dessert hadn't been eaten for breakfast the next day. There was something special about waking up in his arms, side by side with a man that you adored. 

Loki drove you everywhere in his jag; a gentlemanly deed, he claimed. You knew, though, that it had more to do with the games you played, entertaining one another in the slow moving city traffic with teasing touches. The only reason you'd taken the bus this morning was because he had a business meeting that started long before you woke up and he knew how grumpy you could get before ten. 

"I am so glad to hear it, dear."

Sitting upright, feeling a little steadier in yourself now that the bus was on open highway and not the twisting, turning, vomit inducing roads of your village, you eyed Edith curiously. Of course, you'd known that she'd be happy for you but there was something else in her expression, a cheekiness that you knew too well. "How much?"

"How much what?" she asked innocently. 

"You know. How much did you bet with Janine that Loki and I were together?"

Edith placed a hand over her chest, mouth dramatically wide as she faked offence. "Is that what you think of me, Y/N? That I would really place a bet on your love life? That I would try to profit from your happiness?"

You'd known her long enough and didn't have to think twice about your answer. "Yeah, that's exactly what I think. Come on, how much did you win?"

"Ten pounds. She thought that you wouldn't have the courage to act on it but I knew you'd get some of that gorgeous man."

"You are the worst." Shaking your head, you plucked the box of gingerbread from her hands and helped yourself to a piece, the balance between sweet and spicy just right - as always. 

"Tell me then, was I right?" Met with your confused stare, Edith took back her box of biscuits and said, "You know. About Loki being well proportioned?"

Time stopped for a moment as your hungover mind processed her comment and weighed up every possible response. Option one: simply keel over and die of embarrassment, because this was not the sort of conversation you envisaged having with your adopted grandmother, ever. Option two: shake your head and sigh, because that was the only response the nosy pensioner deserved. Option three: smile and brag about Loki's considerable talents. 

As the world resumed around you, you went for a combination of all your options. Digging your elbow into Edith's side, you sunk into the seat with a groan so low that it could have woken the dead. Praying for a hole to swallow you up, you muttered, "He's great and that is all you're getting out of me."

"That's all I needed to hear," she grinned. "Now, do tell me, does he have a brother? Sexiness like that must run in the family. It's genetic."

"How's Darcy, Edi?" 

Asking after her little kitten was the easiest way you knew to distract your friend but today not even that seemed to be working. Ignoring your question completely, Edith, apparently content in her own imagination, continued, "I've been keeping up on my yoga, you know. I'm sure I could keep up with his youthful spirits. I was quite the gymnast in my young age, too, remember. I'm sure that I could teach any bright eyed young man a few new tricks."

That hole in the ground couldn't open up fast enough. The last thing you needed to imagine was Edith parading around town with a younger man, with Loki's brother, and - oh - there it was, right in the front of your mind. An unshakable image, the kind that burnt itself into the darkest corners of your mind and would haunt your nightmares for years to come.


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re wrong.”

Loki shook his head, tapping on the steering wheel in time to the music on the radio. Up until now, he hadn’t been paying your conversation all the attention it was due but the teasing lilt in your tone snapped his thoughts straight. “I’m definitely not.” 

“You are,” you sang, reclining the seat slightly and sinking into its comfort. You glanced over to Loki and bit back a smirk. There was something so attractive about him when he was challenged - not that he wasn’t attractive all the time - and you enjoyed riling him up at every opportunity. It was nice, for a change, to do that intellectually instead of purely physically. 

“My darling, ninjas would slaughter a ship of drunken hooligans without so much as breaking a sweat. There’s no doubt about it. Ninjas would win against the pirates.”

“But what if the pirate is Captain Jack Sparrow, huh? He fought the undead and won. I reckon he’d find a way to beat a few ninjas.”

He held up a finger, ready to lay out his argument in a perfectly orderly fashion. Shame for him that you weren’t going to let him. “One: Jack Sparrow isn’t real. Two: They -”

“_Captain_ Jack Sparrow,” you interrupted. Loki held your gaze for a long moment, his lower lip twitching as he fought back a smirk. When his control snapped, you patted his leg consolingly. “And we’re arguing about pirates and ninjas, Loki. Reality has nothing to do with this.”

Loki shot you a look brimming with amusement, underlined with some strange sort of pride. These sorts of discussions had become a common theme of your shared commutes, an enjoyable and imaginative way to pass the time stuck in traffic that wouldn’t result in you each being given a public indecency warning.

“Fine,” he acquiesced. “Suppose we take him as real, the ninjas are still highly trained in battle and master swordsmen. There is no way that _Captain_ Jack Sparrow would be able to fight his way out of that.”

You considered that but quickly shot back, “Pirates fight dirty. Jack especially. He’d find a way to trick them, to trap them and beat them while they’re on the back foot. Oh! What if the pirates had the cursed gold and couldn’t die?”

“That’s cheating. An unfair advantage.”

Arms crossed triumphantly over your chest, you said, “They’re pirates. That’s exactly what they do.”

“Hmm. Well, not dying isn’t the same as beating the ninjas in combat, is it? They could simply lose over and over again.”

“The ninjas would eventually get tired, though. Then they’d make a mistake and the pirates could skewer them through the heart, hang their ninja corpses from spikes and show their trophies to the world. Doesn’t matter how many times they die, so long as they win in the end. It’s called the long game.”

Loki pulled up to your office car park and reached across, cupping your face and pulling you into a deep kiss. “I bow to your wicked sense of imagination.”

“See you for lunch?”

“I can’t,” Loki sighed regretfully. “I’ve got another meeting.”

You nodded understandingly. It was a blow but you’d have all of his attention this evening anyway. Plus, you knew that Loki’s company was presently building up a big deal and you didn’t want to get in the way of that. Brushing a light kiss over his lips, you straightened his tie and said, “Good luck. I’m sure it’ll go great.”

“You finish at six?”

“Yep.”

“See you then.”

***

When lunch came around, you no longer fancied the slightly sad, very squished sandwich in the bottom of your bag. Instead, you jumped in a taxi and headed over to the food market across the city. It meant that you wouldn’t be back before your allotted lunch hour was done but the office wasn’t that busy at the moment and you knew Steve would forgive you if you brought him back a sneaky cupcake. 

The rich smells of foreign cuisine circled you, sweet sauces and earthy spices leaving your mouth watering. As you perused the stalls, the bright fruit bowls and beautifully decorated cakes called to you. If only you could try everything. The decision was tough but you eventually settled on a roasted vegetable bao bun and knew from your first bite that it was the right choice. 

Wandering as you ate, you suddenly caught sight of a familiar face on a table nearby - none other than Loki. You immediately began weaving through the crowd towards him but stopped in your tracks when you saw he already had company. 

The man was handsome indeed, slightly taller than Loki and far more casually dressed, helping himself to the food off Loki’s plate. Wavy blond hair hung to his chin and exceptionally styled facial hair highlighted his sharp jawline. His clothes were perfectly tailored, tight trousers and a light green shirt that showed off more chest than you thought usual for a business meeting. 

Your suspicions were raised further when the blond man rested his hand over Loki’s then leant across the table and whispered something in his ear. Definitely too intimate for a business meeting. A bright grin spread over Loki’s face in response to the man’s words, the kind he rarely shared with anyone save for you. 

This was silly. You trusted Loki and they were probably nothing more than old friends. However, you couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to it. Your bao bun long forgotten, you watched as the pair rose from the table and the blond man placed a kiss on Loki’s cheek, your heart plummeting. 

Loki put a hand on the man’s chest and pushed him away slightly but they still strode off together, arms brushing as they walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

“Is this seat free?”

“Of course, dear. Goodness, slumming it with me twice in one week? What ever has the world come to? Oh… Oh, my dear.” Edith moved her bags and tapped the seat a few times. She flung her arm around your shoulder and pulled you into an awkward embrace, the angle of the seats not all that conducive to comfort of any kind. “What did he do?”

“I don’t… I saw him, yesterday, having lunch with a man. They seemed… close.”

Edith considered your words and nodded. Ever one to consider the best in people, she suggested, “His brother, perhaps?”

You shook your head. That definitely hadn’t been the kind of relationship you’d witnessed between the men. Plus, you’d met Thor not long ago. Loki had brought you as a guest to one of his father’s business dinner parties and introduced you to his family. Ten minutes of listening to Odin prattle on about who knows what, and three champagne glasses down each, you had slipped away and found a far better way to spend the evening in one of the guest bedrooms. 

Dragging your hands down your face, guilt niggling at your conscience for assuming the worst, anger reared its ugly head as you considered that what you’d seen had been exactly what it appeared to be on the surface. Every time you closed your eyes, you saw the blond kissing Loki on the cheek, saw him whispering into his ear and the bright smile on Loki’s face. It hurt, more than anything, to think that there was someone else. 

Worse than that, though, was to think that you didn’t trust him enough to believe the entire encounter was innocent.

Returning your attention to Edith, you said stiffly, “Not that sort of close. It was more intimate.”

“A friend, then?”

Your eyebrow shot up. “Do you know many friends that kiss each other?”

“Could he have been French?” she asked with complete sincerity. “They are a very affectionate people. Did I ever tell you about the time I backpacked across the continent? I met some very affectionate gentlemen and a good few ladies too. I don’t think I will ever forget my evening with Cecilia and Pierre.”

A small smile flickered across your lips but it was short lived. There was only so much humour that you could find in the situation today. “It wasn’t just that, Edi. He lied to me. Told me that it was a business lunch when it clearly wasn’t.”

“I’m sure Loki had his reasons, love.”

The soft vibrations of your phone called for your attention but you recognised the pattern and let it go to voicemail. Edith, feeling you stiffen against her side, rubbed your arm gently and said, “You can’t ignore him forever, dear.”

“I won’t. I just need a little time to think.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Did I do something wrong?”  
Loki sat beside you, his gaze fixed firmly on the horizon. The urge to reach across and take his hand was almost impossible to ignore. You’d missed him so much, it was like you’d lost a part of yourself. However, when his fingers twitched, no doubt thinking the same thing, you set your hands in your lap and looked away out the window. You were still so confused and knew that letting Loki touch you, even the mere act of taking your hand in his, would only cloud your mind further. 

Unable to hide the hurt on his face, Loki said softly, “I thought things were going well between us. I thought - No, I’m sorry. I can’t do this.”

Your neck twisted round so fast that you twinged it. He couldn’t… Surely Loki didn’t mean... 

“Swap seats with me. I don’t like this one at all. I need to be in mine.”

It was difficult to be angry with him when he grinned at you like that, sliding from one seat to the next as you stepped up and shuffled over. Loki’s hands lingered on your waist, sparks spreading everywhere his fingers touched, and you couldn’t help but recall the first time you’d spoken to him. 

“You aren’t angry at me because I said that ninjas would beat pirates in a fight.”

A long moment passed as you recalled that was the last real conversation you’d had with Loki. In the days that had followed, you’d answered with one word texts, keeping contact to a minimum. Wouldn’t it be nice, you thought briefly, if that were the reason you’d pulled away. Something so trivial, so easily fixed. 

Loki obviously felt the same. His statement sounded more like a question and his tone was hopeful, as if he too wished that you could pretend that was the real reason for your distance. As if a smile was all it took to move on, to go back to how things had been just last week. 

When you didn’t match his smile, Loki asked, “Is this about Fandral?”

“Who?” you asked lightly, although you were fairly sure of the answer anyway. 

“Blond. About my height. Very handsome. Not as handsome as me - obviously.” You didn’t smile at the joke. “I met him for lunch last week.”

“You saw me.”

Loki shook his head. “Edith came round to my house last night and gave me a right earful. I guessed beforehand, though. I’d like you to listen to what I have to say, if it’s all the same. Then I’ll respect whatever decision you make.”

You nodded, knowing it was only fair. Plus, after torturing yourself all week with what ifs and maybes, you needed to hear his side of the story. Making space between you and Loki had been painful, like a piece of you was slowly dying every hour you spent apart. Now it was time to face this head on and stop hiding. The truth might hurt more but at least then you’d know. 

He shifted awkwardly, long legs unable to properly stretch in the small space as he turned to face you. Resting his arm on the back of the seat, Loki looked the poster child of cool and collected but you could see the nervousness in his eyes. The fear. 

Rubbing the pads of his fingers together, Loki said, “When I was at university, Fandral and I dated. My father… Well, you’ve met him. He's a bastard and didn’t approve but we stayed together anyway. Once we graduated, work kept us on opposite sides of the business and it wasn’t long before our personal relationship started to suffer. I knew then that it wasn’t working but stayed with Fandral, mainly as a fuck you to father. 

“He pushed back, though, and had me lead the negotiations against Fandral’s company. It all became ugly, the personal and professional lines blurred and things were said that I truly do regret. But we parted on good terms, all considering. What’s a little stab wound between exes, anyway.”

Not taking the bait, however curious you were to hear about that particular ending, you asked, “Why did you meet up with him?”

“It was for business, actually. He’s representing one of the small companies in the merger and thought reminiscing about old times would soften my resolve.”

“Did it?”

Loki’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Not really, no. Seeing him again… It reminded me why we broke up. Made me all the more certain that what I feel for you… What we have… It’s special, Y/N. I’m going to be honest, though. I thought we had more trust between us.”

Your heart tightened in your chest, the guilt gnawing at your insides once again. For Loki to open up like this had to be incredibly difficult. But then this wasn’t a one sided failure and you were keen to remind him of that, too.

“I could say the same. If you’d told me about Fandral before, if you’d trusted me with that piece of your past, then we wouldn’t be having this conversation now.”

A sad smile on his face, he nodded gravely. How you longed for the other kind, the blinding smiles that transformed him, lifted his already carved features and elevated them to another level. That was the kind of smile that the greatest artists in history would struggle to capture, no bright colours able to match the vibrancy and life of those moments. 

Slumping into the seat, a thick but not entirely uncomfortable silence fell between you. Loki’s fingers teased the short hairs on the back of your neck and you found yourself leaning into his touch, a familiar wave of contentment rolling over you. 

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have hidden the truth from you. It was foolish of me.”

“It was.” Loki bowed his head, the gentle patterns over your skin slowing. “I forgive you, though. Of course I was angry but these past few days I’ve missed you more than I thought possible. I don’t want this to end. What we have… You said it yourself. It’s special.”

“So we’re okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, we’re okay.”

“Thank god,” he breathed, pulling you into a tight embrace. Loki held you for a long moment and you melted into one another, clinging on, almost scared to let go. 

It was Loki who pulled away first, although incredibly reluctantly. He pressed a slow kiss to your lips, teasing a moan from you as his fingers slid down your body. Digging his fingertips into your waist, he pulled you into his lap and kissed you senseless until the tutting of a prude woman nearby jolted you from your blissful reunion. 

Swallowing a laugh, you slid from his lap and rested your head on Loki’s shoulder, feeling at home for the first time in weeks. He pressed a kiss to the top of your forehead and said, “I have a present for you.”

“You do?”

Loki grabbed his bag and pulled out a slightly squashed, pastel cardboard box. He dropped it in your lap and stared at you expectantly, hanging off your every micro-expression in anticipation of your response. “Go on.”

You lifted the lid on the small box and immediately burst out laughing. There, atop a cupcake, iced in glorious detail, the startled face of a cat with a rainbow penis on its head. Sprinkled over the tip, a sticky, shiny glitter icing which dripped down over the edge of the cake. For something so frightful, it was beautifully created and you sent a thought to the poor baker who Loki had commissioned to create this horror show. 

“I almost went with a giant shit,” Loki said, utterly failing in his attempt to keep a straight face. “But I know how much you love unicorns. Plus, I’m not entirely sure that a shiny turd would send the right message.”

Unable to resist the twisted urge, you swiped the sparkly icing-slash-pre-cum from the cake and sucked the sugary substance off your fingers. The slightly salty taste lingered in your mouth and you were two seconds from throttling Loki for what must have been the most specific set of instructions ever received by a baker. 

You closed the lid of the box, locking the terrifying beast back in its cardboard prison, and asked, “What message is this supposed to send, exactly?”

“That I love you and your terrible cooking skills very dearly indeed.”

“My cooking skills are great, thank you very much!” 

“You almost set my kitchen on fire trying to make pasta.”

“Well if you hadn’t been so distracting then maybe…”

Loki grinned, cutting you off with another kiss. He hummed against your lips, the faint sweetness of icing lingering between you. 

Hand against his chest, you gently pushed him back and looked into his eyes. It was so easy to get lost in them, to fall into the deep green pools and drown in his intensity. Biting down on your bottom lip, you said softly, “I love you too, by the way. Realised I didn’t say that a minute ago when you did and I just wanted you to know.” 

“I knew. It’s nice to hear the words, though.”

You rolled your eyes and opened the cake box again, driven by a sadistic impulse to check you hadn’t imagined the creature of nightmares. But there it was, in all its glory, staring into your soul with its satanic expression. You met its gaze with one of love and adoration, wondering how you’d felt if he really _had_ gone with the giant shit instead. The same, you decided. Definitely the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Thank you for reading this little fic and leaving all your lovely comments. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around on Tumblr for over a year but I've finally gotten around to picking it up now! Please let me know what you think, I know everyone says it but even small comments make my day.


End file.
